


A Tail

by merryghoul



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Bestiality, Community: femslash_today, F/F, Frottage, Genderswap, Other, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Perrault's version of the tale.  Red Riding Hood visits her grandmother, disguised as the Wolf--but this time, the wolf is female and out for pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tail

**Author's Note:**

> femslash_today prompt: blood

There was a knock on Grandmother's door.

"Is that you, dear?" the Wolf asked. She was impersonating the old woman who formerly lived in the cottage.

"It is me, Grandmother. You sound sick."

"I am. I have just picked up a cold a couple of days ago. Come in."

Red Riding Hood opened the door and entered the cottage.

"Have you brought me anything?"

"Only a cake and some butter, Grandmother."

"Put the cake and butter on the stool over there."

Red did as she was told.

"Thank you, dear. Now take off your clothes."

"Even my chaperon?"

"I want you to be comfortable. That chaperon is very hard to wear comfortably in bed."

Red took off her clothes and put them in a pile beside the bed.

"Climb into bed with me."

Once Red was in bed with the Wolf, the Wolf ripped Grandmother's nightgown in two pieces. She flung off the torn nightgown to the floor. The Wolf positioned herself on top of Red, her paws pinning Red's hands. Her tail was centimeters away from Red Riding Hood's cunt.

"You have become a woman since the last time I saw you, Red." The Wolf had dropped her fake Grandmother voice. "I am sure your blood will be sweeter now that you have grown."

"Please don't eat me," Red begged.

"Why not?"

"I want to grow old and have children of my own."

"Lots of women want to grow old and have children. What makes you special?"

Red did not reply.

The Wolf licked Red on the right side of her neck. "Did you like that?"

"Yes."

"Beg me to lick you again."

"Please lick my neck again."

The Wolf licked Red's neck. Red giggled. "You are tickling me."

"I know," the Wolf said between licks. "It is to make sure your skin is tender enough for me to eat."

When the Wolf's tongue began to tire she flicked her tail over Red's cunt.

"Do you want that?"

"Yes, please."

The Wolf stood still for a moment, being careful not to touch Red's cunt.

"Your tail feels so good between my legs. Can I have it?"

"No. I want to hear you beg for my tail."

"Please?"

"And?"

"Can I please have your tail between my legs?"

The Wolf rubbed her tail slowly between Red's legs. Red grabbed the Wolf's fur and held the Wolf close to her body. The Wolf's fur and teats rubbed against her stomach and breasts. When the Wolf's tail was tired she returned to Red's neck and resumed kissing it. Red began to breathe heavily while the Wolf was going another round with her tail rubbing.

"I am coming, Wolf." Red's body tensed up, forcing itself not to come.

"You do not have permission to come."

"Must I ask permission, Wolf?"

"Yes."

"Can I please come, Wolf?"

"Yes you may."

Red grabbed the Wolf's fur, moaned and shook as she came and promptly passed out.

  
When Red awoke the Wolf was by her side with a slice of cake.

"Thank you for sparing my life, Wolf." She took a bite of the cake.

"Putting ladies in a false sense of danger is my specialty. And I expect you to do this again after you have eaten up."

Red smiled, stroked the Wolf's fur and took another bite of the cake.


End file.
